Words of Another World
by rae12391
Summary: I have surmised that whatever higher power exists be it God, the Truth, the All, or the One it brought me over for some reason, and until I discover that reason and accomplish whatever my purpose is I will remain here.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

**To be honest I forgot about this until I was going through and cleaning out my mail box and came across a somewhat recent review from TA-twinArmageddons asking me to continue this story in a rather funny fashion. So, I went back and re-read it and was horrified, ha, it was horrible. My writing sucked, my spelling sucked, I just couldn't believe I had written such crap. I wrote started to write this story at the end of my freshman year in high school and I am now at the end of my freshman year in college, so it's only fitting that I give this story another go (thank god with a much higher writing ability). **

**I plan on rewriting all of it, not just changing some of it and then editing the spelling, I plan on changing pretty much all of it because it was so bad there wasn't any way to save the majority of it and still feel happy with it.**

**So, this is the first chapter of the revamped story. Keep in mind I haven't had a beta read over this and I legitimately wrote this tonight (it's now 5:18 am, that almost 5 hours I have been writing!), so at some point I will most likely revamp this revamped story. **

**Thanks for continuingly staying with this story even though I have been an asshole author that hasn't updated in years.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

I am still not sure what I did wrong, or possibly what I did right, all I know is that by a series of unique events I have ended up as I am now. I don't regret the path that I have taken, I am happy with the person that I have become although at times I miss who I used to be. Sometimes I wish I could go back to that life: a simple life, a life where all I had to worry about were the shallow and melodramatic problems of a teenaged girl, the life where I never had to fight or run for my life, but I don't think I would or could go back now.

I have surmised that whatever higher power exists be it God, the Truth, the All, or the One it brought me over for some reason, and until I discover that reason and accomplish whatever my purpose is I will remain here.

I remember exactly how it started; it's not something one could easily forget.

~.~.~.~

My legs trembled as I walked up the stairs of my front porch. I collapsed into the soft brightly colored cushion of the swing that rested against the side of my house, my legs instantly felt ten times better once they were no longer supporting my weight. I am on the cross country team at my high school and I had just finished running 6 of the 12 miles I had been assigned to run this weekend and I was exhausted.

A gentle breeze picked up, it sent my hair twisting about my face and a shiver down my spine. In the distance I could hear a dog barking, the groan of tree branches bending in the wind, the cries of the birds– it was going to storm tonight.

The sudden drop in temperature felt good against my sweaty skin, but soon it was much too cold for track shorts and a t-shirt. I pushed myself off the swing and listened for a moment as it creaked with the sudden shift in weight. Funny, how an action as simple as standing could cause such a sound.

My house was more quiet than usual. My father was at work and my mother had more than likely gone somewhere with my little sister. Not that I minded, I liked the quiet, it was peaceful and a nice change of pace from the usual noise that generally saturated the walls.

The sudden realization that I was both covered in dried sweat and incredibly thirsty prompted me to make a bee-line for the kitchen. I turned on the faucet, ripped a piece of paper towel off of the role and held it under the steady stream of water. I watched with mild interest at the tiny green flowers that covered the otherwise white backdrop darkened, changing into an image so mildly different it was almost unnoticeable and yet utterly obvious. I wiped the sweat from my face and neck feeling significantly cleaner and yet still pretty gross.

I tossed the paper towel into the garbage can and headed towards the fridge. I opened the door with a small tug and basked in the cool air for a moment before I grabbed a water bottle and took a seat at the table. I forced myself to take slow; small sips instead of chugging the whole bottle as I was want to do.

The slow crescendo of the sharp pitter patter of rain on the windows signaled that it had begun to rain. I looked out the window over the sink and watched as the rain steadily grew heavier until I could no longer make out our neighbors house. With a sigh I slid out of the chair and headed up stairs to take a shower.

A half hour later I sat on my bed squeaky clean, wrapped in a white cotton towel and running a brush through my short brown hair. Once I had gotten the majority of the knots out I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and an old grey V-neck. My hair was still somewhat wet and the water dripped down my shirt, leaving little spots of coldness where ever it touched.

I flopped down on my bed, threw an arm over my eyes and listened to the rain. It's steady rhythm as it pelted the roof of the house was comforting, and left me feeling a little more relaxed than I had before. Ever since I was little I had always been calmed by the rain even when most girls my age were frightened of it. I peeked over the top of my arm at the ceiling, it like so many other things in my house was white, it's slightly rough texture provided the only semi-interesting quality that is possessed.

I decided because I had nothing better to do for the rest of the day I would watch some episodes of FMA. I opened the second drawer on my nightstand and pulled out my laptop, I lifted the screen and waited for it to connect to the internet. As I waited I absent mindedly started to doodle transmutation circles on a scrap piece of paper.

After a while I wasn't really quite sure what episode I was watching because I had become distracted by my doodles. Over the course of an hour they had slowly progressed from doodles, to sketches, and finally to drawings, each more detailed than the last. Of course they were still very crude, they weren't even perfect circles they were more like ovals that were littered with tiny hills and valleys. If alchemy was real I doubt I would be able to be an alchemist based on my lack of drawing ability alone.

I was darkening in a line on a triangle when I was momentarily blinded by a particularly bright flash of lightening, and once I had regained my sight the accompanying thunder nearly deafened me. I dropped my pencil and rushed over to the window and closed the curtains, hoping to stop my eyes from going blind. This storm was growing nastier by the second.

_Crack_! The noise was sudden, loud, and followed by enough force that I was sent toppling over my feet and to the ground.

"Impossible," I breathed. I whipped my head around and stared at my now open window, there was no way it could just open on its own. I lurched to my feet and quickly tried to shut it once more when I realized the rain was soaking my carpet. No matter how hard I tried I could not get the damn thing to budge, it was if it was stuck on something and I just couldn't see where.

With a howl, a large gust of wind barged through my window causing my curtains to wrap themselves around my shocked form. Strangely, the only things disturbed by the wind were my drawings of transmutation circles, I watched as they were all lifted of my bed and sent flying around my room. A second later the wind was gone as if it had never been there at all, and the papers settled on the floor. One drawing floated down in front of me and came to rest at my feet, with a grunt I bent down to pick it up and begin the process of cleaning this mess up.

This particular drawing was probably the best one I had managed to draw, the circle was the most accurate and I had actually looked up random alchemical symbols to draw into it. Strangely, it wasn't bent at all and seemed as if it had never taken a joy ride around my room. I couldn't help but notice that I was once again staring at a white back drop with a single interesting detail. I was entranced, before my eyes the crude drawing seemed to morph into something brilliant, perfect, and strangely beautiful. It was most likely a trick of the light, or my mind just playing tricks on me, either way I gently ran my thumb over the circle as if to confirm to myself that it was real.

I shrieked and dropped the paper as a strange purple light appeared from the circle. I scrambled backwards and began to furiously rub my eyes, this couldn't be real it had to be a trick of the light. When I took my hands away from my eyes I was staring at a door, a door that seemed to be the only interesting thing amongst a backdrop of white.


	2. Chapter 2

The door was two stories high and made of scarred old dark wood. Carved into it was a detailed depiction of a tree whose branches spiraled up and away from the trunk in graceful twisting patterns. There were words circling the tree in a language I could not understand and at this moment all I wanted was to understand. The door was beautiful; I was even more entranced by this door than I had been by the purple light that had brought me here.

I couldn't help but feel as if I had seen something awfully similar before, but my mind could not capture that memory. I stood up and looked around me but saw nothing but white, this door and I were the only objects in this place.

Normally I like the quiet; I find it peaceful and calming, but not this. This was the sort of quiet that was not self-imposed, the kind that made you feel as if you were completely and utterly alone in the world and perhaps I was, after all it was just me and this door.

The quiet seemed to be violently shattered by a sudden creaking noise, followed closely by a loud _whoosh_ as air rushed out of the door as is slowly opened. A seam that did not previously exist appeared down the center and the door slowly glided outward. I took a few curious steps forward and peered into the open crack but was greeted only by darkness.

I was still alone.

A sudden flash of color had me turning back to the door where a giant violet eye now gazed at me through the opening. Its unblinking stare was unnerving and I took a few hurried steps backward, but there was nowhere to hide from it. I could see my reflection shining back at me from the depths of the eye, I watched myself as I blinked slowly and shuffled my feet in a nervous gesture. The sight of my wide green eyes and agape quivering mouth brought with it the realization of just how terrified I was. Until now I hadn't felt the sweat that was running down my hairline or beginning to soak the sleeves of my shirt, I hadn't noticed how shallow my breathing was or how my hands were visibly shaking as I wrapped them about my chest.

Suddenly my image was gone, just as quickly as the eye appeared it was gone, fading into the blackness as if it had never been there at all, but there was nothing that could convince me that it had never existed. The image of that eye, and my reflection inside of it, was permanently burned into my mind and I knew it would haunt me in my dreams.

From the place the eye had previously occupied a small figure appeared, it stood in the door and like the eye it stared at me, gazing at something I couldn't see. It slowly walked out of the door, and each step it took was silent, as if the sound was absorbed by the white canvas we occupied.

The figure stopped and stood in front of me, and from this close I could finally see that this figure was no more than an outline of a human body. I thin barely there outline was the only thing that stopped it from disappearing into the whiteness surrounding us.

"Hello," it's voice was hollow, empty, yet resounded with the voices of many. As if it could my fear a grin so large it took up the majority of its face appeared on the figure. The grin was toothy and amused by my terror, from the simple gesture I could sense how much this figure must look down upon me.

"Hello," I hesitantly replied, "who are you?"

The grin, if possible, seemed to grow even larger, "I am the one you call the world, the universe, god, truth, all, one, and I am you." God? Truth? All?...and me? Hadn't I heard that before? Hadn't I seen it?

Suddenly whatever had been blocking my memories seem to disappear and I remembered everything. I remembered what I had been doing before the purple light, I remembered all about FMA, and I remembered the Truth.

"Now it's time you pay up. " He seemed to sense that I had remembered and was taking amusement in my mounting terror. "Equivalent exchange, right?" He laughed, seemingly eager to take something from me that I wasn't willing to give.

"N…no. I don't want anything, I swear! I didn't mean to come here, I don't even know alchemy," I pleaded, hoping that Truth would see reason, see that it didn't need to take anything because I didn't want anything.

Truth only laughed, seemingly entertained by my desperate display. "Not want anything? You humans are all the same you all want something!"

"I don't want anything, honest! Just…just send me back!"

"See! You _want _to be sent home and that is where equivalent exchange comes in! Do something for me and maybe I'll do something for you…but first…"

Suddenly, I felt a horrible pain in my left eye and then another in my right arm. "W…what?" I gasped, clutching my face with my remaining arm as I watched a familiar green eye appear on the previously featureless face and a pale arm grow from its shoulder. A the while cursing that grin.

A heavy boom shook the floor, the door was pushed forcibly open by six black tentacles that shot out from the inky blackness towards me. I spun on my heels and ran, trying to pump my legs faster but knowing that there was nothing I could do to escape them.

I was yanked backwards as the slimy appendages wrapped around my body and dragged me back into the door. My screams echoed around vast whiteness and Truth just smiled on, staring back at me as the doors closed, caging me inside. Knowledge of things I had only dreamed existed came pouring into my head, knowledge of the FMA universe, of alchemy and it hurt. There was too much, too quickly and my mind could not sort it out or comprehend it all.

The deeper I went into the gate the bigger the pain grew, crescendoing until my body could no longer function on a conscious level.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel the sticky coldness of wet grass tickling my sides as the blades moved gently in the breeze. I could feel the sharp corners of small rocks as they dug into my legs, and the soft pain caused by a large bumpy stick under my right hip. All of these sensations accompanied by the smell of wet grass and the faint smell of flowers forced my mind into consciousness.

The sky was a mixture of pink and blue, but I couldn't be sure if it was morning or evening time, though judging by the singing of the birds I would guess the former. I laid there listlessly, enveloped in too much pain to take in my surroundings, I doubt I would survive for very much longer for it to really matter much anyway.

I slipped back into unconsciousness, lulled by sweet bird song.

When I woke next it was to the distant barking of a dog. I had to pry my eyes open; my eyelashes were caked together and unwilling to let go. I grunted as rocks grazed my check as I turned my head to the left hoping to get a better look around me. From what I could tell I was at the top of a hill, from here I could see the twinkling lights from the village that rested at it's base. I slowly turned my head to the right and saw a spattering of trees that gradually turned into a thick forest. I doubt anyone would find me all the way up here, and that meant I didn't have much time left.

How ironic would that be? To have such an unbelievable, what should have been impossible encounter, with the truth and die before I could see any of the world I had read so much about? It would serve me right I suppose. Maybe I flew to close to the sun and now I am plummeting down and in seconds I will smash back to earth.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something red; glancing down I saw blood, it was thick and shiny and there was lots of it. I looked at the puddle, almost detached from the gruesome sight before me. I seemed to be observing from on high, as if I was detached from all of it like none of this was real, as if it was only a TV show where the main character looked like me.

My eyes followed the blood to it's source and with the same detachment took in the sight, or lack thereof, of my missing right arm. In my arm's place was a stark emptiness. I could see blood covered grass and my reflection in the scarlet pools, but it was more than that…it was empty of the flesh that should have rested there. All that was left of what should have been were pieces of dangling muscle, stretched out skin, and the shocking whiteness of bone.

I know I should have felt a loss at the missing part of my physical self, but I couldn't feel any such thing. Perhaps my mind wasn't ready to accept this new world as my current reality and so revoked any emotion attached to this place. Either way, I was glad that I didn't have to deal with the mental pain of my situation on top of my physical pain.

The next time I woke up it was to the comfort of a warm, soft bed. The feeling of detachment lingered in the back of my mind, but I felt connected to this place in a way I hadn't when I observed my injury at the top of the hill. The room held a feeling of warmth, whether that was due to the bright yellow paint that adorned the walls, or the homemade quilt which I currently rested under I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that I was not in a hospital, rather in someone's home.

What was left of my right shoulder had been carefully wrapped in strips of white linen. From the scratchy feeling against my face and the slight tug against my hair, I could tell my head had been wrapped as well before I even reached with up with my remaining hand to make sure. For a moment I was confused as to why that would be necessary but the memory of truth staring back at me with a strikingly familiar green eye reminded me that I was now partially blind.

I struggled to pull myself into a sitting position, my body was weak and I only had one arm to maneuver with. If I had lost my left arm this would not have been so difficult, but I had lost my dominant arm and now I would have to relearn everything.

To my left there was a window from which I could see a few houses across the street. Two kids caught my attention, a boy and a girl no older than five were playing on the porch of a small house with a ball. They seemed to be so carefree, so easily enjoyed by the simple rolling of the ball. I couldn't help but wish I was five again, sheltered from this shit hole my life had so suddenly become.

The door to my right creaked as it was slowly opened; an older woman walked in back words balancing a wooden tray in her arms that held a bowl full of steaming water, towels, a glass of water, and more bandages. She turned around and closed the door with her shoulder; she looked up revealing a gentle face that was just beginning to show signs of age.

She quietly set the tray down on the table next to the bed, her long yellow dress flowing softly behind her, and smiled. Her smile was kind and warm accompanied by dimples to either side of her face.

"Hello, look who's finally up, "her voice was cheery with a hint of concern.

"H…hello." I only just managed to cough the greeting out, my throat was raw from screaming and talking was difficult.

"No need to be shy, my dear." She flashed me another smile, one meant to be comforting, and handed me a glass of water. The glass was cool against my fingers, a welcome sensation in contrast to the pain I was in. Twisting the glass in my hand slowly, I looked at my reflection and I found I didn't like the girl staring back at me. I drained the contents of the glass.

"Let's get you up and change those bandages." She gently placed one arm around my shoulders and another about my waist and helped me into a sitting position, even those small movements sent pain shooting up my shoulder and through the rest of my body and left me exhausted.

She carefully removed the bandages from my head and washed wound with water and what I thought to be some kind of antiseptic cream and from the looks of it I could tell it was a home remedy. She then repeated the process on my shoulder. During the whole ordeal I had to bite my lip from crying out, the cream stung and the feeling of cool air against my open wounds was painful.

"There, that wasn't that bad, now was it?" She had to be kidding me, that was awful, and I had a feeling she knew exactly how bad that had been.

"You must be hungry," my stomach took that moment to rumble in agreement, "I'll take as a yes." She giggled as she walked of the room.

She left the door open and from it I could see part of the hall way. The wall was made of wood paneling with a tasteful floral wall paper running just above the ground. A few picture frames lined the wall, but from this far away, and with my damaged vision, I could not make out the pictures.

I heard the sound of light footsteps and the soft clanging of metal signaling the lay's return. She was carrying an old wooden lap tray that had a bowl of chicken chowder, a slice of bread, and some milk resting upon it.

As soon as she set the tray across my lap I dove in, eating with vigor I hadn't known I had. The food tasted heavenly, and whether that was because I was starving or because the lady was I good cook I couldn't say.

"My name is Lucy," she told me after I had finished eating. "Some of the children from town went to go fetch firewood and found you…they said you were dead and they weren't far off. It's a miracle that you are still alive. You lost a lot of blood, you're lucky we have some transfusions at the clinic."

"A clinic? Why am I here and not there?" Wouldn't it be better if I were in a hospital if I were so close to death?

"It's only a clinic, and a small one at that. It's not equipped to deal with injuries of your magnitude, I was surprised they even had blood available to give you. I have some experience dealing with wounds like yours, so I felt it was best if I took care of you."

I picked at the blanket absent mindedly. How can anyone be so giving? Taking in a stranger like that, even if they were injured.

"Thank you. I don't…I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you." How could I ever begin to repay her for saving my life like she did?

"All you have to do it get better, live." She flashed me another smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She seemed sad, but why would she be so sad over a girl she does not know?

After a moment of silence she turned and walked to the door, "get some rest." She closed the door quietly behind her and the silence in the room grew even stronger.

I turned my gaze back to the window, but I didn't really take in the scene before me. My mind was to focus on my situation, my impossible situation. What in the hell was I going to do? I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know when or if I even could get back home.


End file.
